


Your Rights

by Magiccatprincess



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Political stuff, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: Do people have the right to know about anthem or are they safer not knowing about it? The new candidate for mayor thinks they do and shares information about a gene altering drug. Now this candidate wants Kirill to tell them about anthem and the AMS bullets, and they're willing to go far to gain this information.





	1. A magic drug

_“My opponent here pleads for better fights against drug dealers and gang violence and I am all for that. He wants to fight for a special police divisions to handle crimes involving certain drugs, that important and I side with him on that. But what he failed to mention was the victims of said gangs and what more we could be doing to help them. Morgan failed to mention how the government has stayed tight lipped regarding some of the drugs being handed out to our citizens._ _I say it’s time for change!_ _”_

The seven-o detectives were all watching the debate which was airing through a live stream. They gathered around Yuri’s computer when she informed her colleagues that the election’s one female candidate was pleading for more openness about anthem.

“She’s crazy.” Deana muttered, glaring at the screen. “Last thing we need is more people knowing about anthem.”

Her partner wasn’t so sure. “Wouldn’t more openness be useful? If more people can recognize when someone is using anthem, we could save so many more lives.” 

“It’s her turn again.” Yuri spoke before Deana could reply. They fell quiet and watched the rest of mayor candidate Claire Greenwood’s speech.

“There is a drug being spread around." The woman continued, voice grave. "One that alters genes and changes the body. It has a 30% chance of death. It’s not being researched, but think of what good a drug like that can do for humanity! It can advance medical science in ways we haven't even dared to try yet. When I am elected mayor, I will allow such research!”

One of the reporters raised their hands. “What is the name of that drug?”

Greenwood smiled. “For safety reasons I can not tell you, but I am sure there are some of you who already suspect. This drug has incredible abilities. Think of what it will do for chronically ill people? People who lost limbs! Just think what change it can bring for transgender people.”

Her last line was followed by booming applause from the audience. The politician had gained a whole following in a short amount of time. Her new plead for openness about drugs and less secrets from the government was surely going to win her even more popularity. 

Yuri didn’t make a sound as she closed the live stream, she gazed downwards, one hand pressed against her chest. “That.. Took a turn.”

“At least she didn’t call anthem by its’ name.” Kirill commented. “She does have a point though. Anthem can be helpful for medical research.”

“Yes.” Doug nodded, eyes narrowed in annoyance. “What she also did is give millions of people false hope for a quick fix.”

“Not just that.” Max crossed her arms and turned away. “Do you know how many transgender kids will now start to research this drug and try to get their hands on it?”

Deanna nodded, making a ‘tsk’ like sound of disapproval. “What is this bitch thinking being so reckless?”

* * *

Sure enough in the following two weeks the seven-o detectives had to deal with triple the amount of suspected anthem users, overdoses and ‘dealers’ than normal. A lot of them were teenagers, young adults or ill people looking for the magical drug that could be the quick fix for their problems and end their suffering. The rise in fake anthem dealers only added to the detectives' problems. 

It was late when the agents started returning to the precinct after a day of field work. Tired and a little irritated.

“It’s like cops stopped recognizing what actual anthem overdrives and overdoses look like.” Deanna muttered, groaning as she let herself fall into her chair. All the fieldwork on false cases meant extra paperwork as well. Something she was already dreading. 

“Had a false one too huh?” Kirill asked, slowly making his way to his desk.

“Try three.” Kay replied. “One cocaine overdose that got falsely reported, a dealer who had fake anthem and one was just a random accusation of a jealous cop.”

“They’re calling anthem the magic drug online now.” Doug stated while waiting for his computer to start. “People are more eager than ever to get their hands-on real anthem now. We can’t dismiss these accusations. Even when most of them are likely fake.”

“Not to mention how dangerous all these fake dealers are.” Kirill added with a grimace. “Won’t it help the government accepts and becomes more open about anthem?”

“So, all those people know which drug to look for?” Deana scoffed. “That idiot bitch has to take her words back and say there’s no magic drug so everyone can move on from this hype.”

The door to the precinct swung open and in came Max and Yuri, both of them looking distraught.

“Max?” Deanna called out, eyes narrowing in concern. Already knowing that whatever happened today was related to a case. 

“Be happy most of your calls were fake.” Max snarled, walking past the group and quickly heading to the training area. The door slammed behind her with a bang.

The four remaining detectives winced.

“Yuri.” Deanna turned to the robot, eyes narrowed. “What happened today?”

“Bad cases.” Yuri solemnly answered, hands folded in front of her. “We started our day finding a dead young man who had desperately tried to accelerate his testosterone level. He overdosed. The day ended with two teenagers refusing arrest.”

“What a mess.” Kay sadly shook her head. She didn’t see how this problem going be solved any time soon. Only Deanna had a good point, the best way to get people to stop searching for anthem was if Greenwood took back her words. “If only there was a way we could convince Greenwood to give a speech about this.”

“Maybe we can try-”

“Agents!” Sophie entered the room, pressing a clipboard to her chest. “Twavis knows where we can find some of the new anthem dealers.”

* * *

These things always impressed him. There were so many different people. All dressed in the brightest of colors. Doug was amazed how things like the pride parade had changed over the years. It had grown a lot. He smiled watching the people walk by, waving flags and holding hands.

Proud to be out. Or people who weren’t out but there to silently give their support. This was the perfect place for any legit or fake anthem dealer to try and sell drugs to teens who were eager to get the ‘magic body changing drug’.

Besides him Kirill grumbled and let pushed himself back in his seat.

“Not patient to wait for anyone to strike?” Doug guessed, sparring his partner a sympathetic glance.

“Can’t believe I’m working during pride again!” Kirill huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking the bottom of the car.

“You wanted to go?”

Kirill nodded. “Last year I was with those guys.” He said pointing outside, to the cops that kept the protesters at bay. Made sure people stayed at their side and didn’t start fight. “It’s been a while since I went.”

Tapping the side of his head Doug looked outside at the people walking in the parade. “You went before too?”

“Last time I went I was in the academy.”

“I see... So when you were eighteen?” Doug concluded. It wasn’t hard to imagine Kirill walking in the parade. Perhaps waving one of those pride flags. “When I was eighteen I didn’t have the guts to go to pride.”

At that Kirill’s hands fell to his side and he turned to Doug so quickly, Doug wondered if his partner felt the whiplash from that motion. “What?”

“You never went to pride?” 

“Nope.” Doug shrugged. “Never had the opportunity I suppose.” It was a half-truth but this wasn’t the right time to go into detail about his coming out story. 

“But you want to?”

Doug nodded and before he knew it Kirill has opened the car door and was dragging him out of the car. “Well come on then!” Kirill exclaimed, tugging at Doug’s hand. “We can join in right now.”

Chuckling, Doug made sure to grab his car keys and shut the car door before letting Kirill drag him along. “What happened to observing from the car?”

“Max and Yuri can walk in the pride, so can we. This is fine we’re together.” Kirill spoke fast. Excitement coloring his words. 

He looked at Doug and let out a soft squeak when he saw the smirk on the older man’s face. “Doug?”

“It’s fine if we’re together.” Doug drawled.

“That’s not what I- I didn’t mean-!” Kirill sputtered, face bright red. He still hadn’t let go of Doug’s hand.

Letting out a soft laugh Doug closed his fingers around Kirill’s hand. “Alright, let’s join this parade. And hopefully spot some drug dealers.”


	2. A dance to remember

They only caught one dealer, that didn’t bother Kirill though. He was still enjoying that exciting, fun fluttery feeling in his chest that hadn’t left since Doug held his hand. He was still all grins when they entered the precinct that evening. 

He’d been the one to take Doug’s hand first but Doug was the one who hadn’t let go. Doug even squeezed him. Doug’s fingers hand been rough but his touch very gentle.

Kirill remembered a time when he struggled to connect with Doug. He still struggled to read his partner sometimes, but a lot changed since then. They weren’t just colleagues anymore. They were friends. Partners.

And lately there was a little more.

Or... Kirill hoped there was. 

There were more little touches now. Arms around the shoulder, leaning extra close when that wasn’t really needed, taps on the- 

“Whoa, why did you stop?” Kirill exclaimed when he bumped into Kay on his way to the main working area. “What is it?”

Kay didn’t reply verbally. Instead she robotic-ally lifted her arm and pointed towards Travis’ office. Through the window they could see their boss sitting very stiffly as he spoke to a blonde woman in a business suit.

“Is that...”

“Our current favorite politician yeah.” Doug confirmed.

“What is she doing here?” Kay wondered, curiously watching what was happening in her boss' office.

“What else?” Max crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “She wants more information about anthem for her campaign.”  

They watched Travis converse with her. He had a smile on his face and nodded along to whatever the politician was saying. Clearly trying to remain in her good graces.

“He’s totally kissing her ass.” Deana concluded with a roll of her eyes. Their boss didn’t have what it took to call the woman out on her recklessness.

They stood there and watched the interaction. When it became clear that they’d be talking for a while the detectives went to their respective desks and went back to work. Every so often one of them would glance over at Travis’ office to see how the conversation was going.

“When they’re done, I’d like to have a word with that lady myself.” Deana said, eyes on the computer screen as she typed her report. “Teach her how to do her job.”

Kirill ignored her muttering and tapped Doug’s shoulder. “And you? What do you think?”

“About?”

“Greenwood’s plan.”

Doug sighed and wheeled his chair so he was facing Kirill. “It’s like what you put in in your report. There are plenty of ways anthem can benefit medical science and it is time people start doing the research. So-”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Kirill flailed his arms around. “When did you read my report?”

“Shortly when I got out of the hospital.” Doug shrugged. “It was good.” He frowned when he heard Kirill’s choked gasp. “What?”

“You  _read_ my reports?”

“Sure.” Doug nodded. “They were good.”

Kirill’s grin could have rivaled the sun. Doug couldn’t help but chuckle. “Anyway, I do think it should be researched. But by the right people. Not by people like Doctor White.”

“Yeah but... should the people know about anthem?”

Doug glanced at his report and over at Max who was quietly discussing her case with Yuri. “We saw how people get when they know about anthem.”

Thinking of the fake dealers, hurt teenagers and disabled people, Kirill lowered his head. “Right, maybe we could talk to-” Kirill swallowed his words when the door to Travis’ office opened and their boss walked out.

Deana got to her feet, wanting to stick to her earlier words.

However instead of Claire Greenwood, three large, imposing men wearing black suits and sunglasses came out of the office. The one at the front cast a look around the room. “All is clear ma’am.”

“I know that Jones,” Claire tutted as she walked out of the office. “Just detectives doing good work. Right?” She said, her voice high but not shrill as she smiled at the detectives.

Deana looked taken aback, arms falling to her side. Kirill wasn’t sure if Deana was stunned from the number of bodyguards or if the bodyguards reminded Deana of the woman’s position of power.  

Smiling Claire walked through the room, hands folded behind her back as she looked around. “So, this is the famous Seven-o headquarters I’ve heard so much about.”

As she walked through the room, she had one guard in front of her and one behind her. Her third guard, Jones, stood in front of the exit. Looking ready to fight with whoever tried to leave first.

“Your boss was unhelpful to me when I asked about your AMS bullets and which chemicals are used.” Claire spoke casually, taking her time to look each detective in the eye.

Her tone reminded Kirill an awful lot of the snooty elementary school teacher he had. The one who was not happy to have to teach a bunch of lower-class children. 

“We’re sorry,” Yuri smiled at the politician, acting far more pleasant than her girlfriend did right then. “But that is classified military information. Not even us agents know the exact chemicals.”

“Military secrets.” Claire groaned and rolled her eyes, a move that didn’t match her age or position. “When it comes to things directly involving the people the government shouldn’t keep secrets.”

“That’s true, but some secrets protect people.”

Kirill’s words earned him Claire’s full attention. “And who might you be?”

“Right...” After a pause Kirill saluted her. “Constable Vrubel.”

The woman’s grey eyes widened momentarily. “The constable who found out about Cooper being corrupt?”

“Uhm well I... funny that you know that! You see-”

When Kirill failed to answer naturally, Deana walked over to him and put an arm around Kirill’s shoulder and smirked at Claire. “He sure is. Impressive for such a rookie, right?”

Claire didn’t answer, instead she nodded to herself, taking in the information. Studying the young man in front of her. Seemingly deep in thought for a moment. Kirill was just starting to squirm under her intense gaze, Doug spoke up.

“You have sure have a lot of guards.” Doug stated. “Especially for someone who isn’t running the city yet.”

Claire chuckled, smothering the sound with her hand like the polite lady she was. “When you make statements which some consider radical, it’s easy to make enemies.”

* * *

Greenwoods’ words were proven true two days later. When one of her guards was found dead in a ditch. Three bullets in his chest.

“Why does this involve us though?” Kay questioned, looking at the crime photos, trying not the grimace at the sight of a man she had seen walking around just two days ago, now dead on the street.

“Yeah it was just political drama right?” Deana yawned, stretching her arms. “We’re busy with actual anthem crimes Travis.”

“That may be so, but I received a call from the higher ups.” Their boss informed them, a deep frown on his face. “Upon doing an autopsy on Jones’ body they found three of the chemicals in his blood that are used for the AMS bullets.”

Seconds later all detectives were asking their questions out loud. 

“Why would he have those in his system?” Max wondered, rubbing her chin. “There’s only one reason... if he was on overdrive and tried to fix it.”

“And with miss Greenwood barging in here asking about the chemicals just days earlier.” Yuri nodded solemnly. They had a solid case already, under normal circumstances they already would get a warrant to search Greenwood’s belongings for Anthem. But considering her status, they would have to take the long route with this case.

Deana smirked. “I knew something wasn’t right about that bitch.”

“Right,” Travis made a face that showed his displeasure. He already hated the position he was in. “This is a loved public figure. We are only allowed to investigate. Not take action.” He told the detectives. “Got it?”

“Right.”

“And you pink?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Deana groaned and sat back down. “What’s the plan anyway?”

“Tonight, there’s a gala where Claire Greenwood will appear at.” Travis informed them. “If she is attacked there you can find out if one of her enemies has the chemicals. If she is behind it, find out more.” Travis scratched the back of his neck. “I only managed to get an invite for one of you. Veteran.” He glanced at Doug who raised an eyebrow at being invited. “You can go to the gala and be thanked for over ten years of service to the city. The rest of you will have to watch from afar.”

Doug took the invitation from Travis and looked it over. “Alright.” He said, nodding to himself. “But I shouldn’t go in there alone, right boss?” 

Smirking, Doug glanced over his shoulder at Kirill who tilted his. Not yet understanding what Doug was implying. Not yet at least.

When Travis nodded in agreement and Deana snorted, realization hit him.

“Wait what?!"

* * *

“You look so beautiful in this.” Valery beamed while applying the final touches to his little brother’s make up. Nothing too flashy, just pink lip-gloss and dark sliver eye-shadow to accentuate the color of the dress Kirill was in.

The dress in question was elegant and semi-formal. Perfect for tonight’s undercover mission.

“There,” Valery stepped back and handed Kirill the mirror. “All- Wait!” Valery grabbed his bag and searched through it. He pulled out an elegant, silver tiara and carefully placed on his little brother's head. "Perfect."

Kirill looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. “Great job!” He spun around to look at his outfit. Then paused to glanced at his brother, a small frown creating wrinkles near his brow. “Do I want to know why you have a dress like this?”

“Probably not.” Valery replied a too innocent smile on his face.

Chuckling Kirill looked in the mirror again. The dress had needed some adjusting to fit him, thankfully his landlady has been willing to do that for him. He could do without her snickering and comments about what he was into though.

“Who are you spying on?” Valery asked, taking seat on Kirill’s bed.

“I already told you that’s a secret.” Kirill muttered, scowling as he adjusted the shoulder strap of the dress. “All I can say is that it’s at this super fancy party, and I’m going as Doug’s date.” That last part was said a little quieter, Kirill’s cheeks gaining a pink hue.

Valery rest his chin in his hands. “I see.” He smiled. “And why couldn’t Doug take male Kirill on that date?”  

“Because...” Kirill paused, mouth still open but he had no words to answer with. He let out a soft strangled noise. “Doug said this was needed!”

Valery smothered a laugh with his hands. “So maybe he perhaps pranked you a tiny bit?”

Kirill groaned and facepalmed. “Doug... Maybe both. It’s easier for us to blend in like this. Besides! It will be easier to pretend I’m his date when I don’t look like me!”

“Blending in is important for these sorts of things yes.” Valery agreed, talking from experience.

“It has to be Doug there invited for over ten years of loyal service. Doug and his date. Not Doug and his partner.” Kirill nodded to himself, agreeing with his own statement.

Valery put his make up supplies back in his bag. “Why can’t you be both?” He questioned, watching his little brother turn even redder.  “Next time, ask him out as Kirill and see what happens.”

“He asked me for this...” Kirill gazed at the ceiling. “But that’s just because I’m his partner and he wants to work on this case with me.”

“If you say so little brother.”

The doorbell rang and the Vrubel brother stood up.

It was Valery who opened the door. “Good evening Doug. Oh, you’re looking handsome.”

“Evening.” Doug stepped into the small apartment, he was wearing a black suit with a bow tie, and he had his hair styled neatly for once. “Is Kirill ready- Oh...” Doug’s green’s eyes widened when he saw Kirill and he let out a long whistle. “Wow...”

Kirill let out a small laugh. “Like it?” He chuckled, patting the skirt of the dress. 

“Very much.” Doug grinned and held out his arm. “Ready to go partner?”

Kirill let out a soft breath, fighting down those frantic butterflies flying around in his torso and happily took the offered arm. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

There was live classical music being played by a band. The champagne was worth more than a month of his meager constable salary. Everyone there was in fancy clothes of course. And there were waitresses carrying trays with dishes he had never heard of and probably couldn’t pronounce. 

Doug brushed his fingers over Kirill’s bare arm. Getting his attention. “You should try the fancy tuna. It’s delicious” 

“The tuna?”

“Yeah I don’t know the name.” Doug shrugged. “It’s on the biscuit.”

Kirill laughed softly. “Try the grey stuff, it’s delicious?”

“Basically.” Doug smiled, glad that Kirill was less tense. “Relax, you only need to pretend to fit in.”

“Good thing I am here as Kimi and not Kirill.” Kirill replied a tiny frown on his face. “Kirill does not.”

Doug momentarily left to grab two biscuits, then casually walked back. He and Kirill both snuck a glance over to where Claire Greenwood was conversing with their current mayor. He seemed very supportive of her.

“I wonder if she agrees with his methods.” Kirill wondered out loud, accepting the biscuit from Doug. It was the mayor’s fault that Doug got kidnapped by Esperanza only a few months ago.

“We’ll find out.” Doug took a sip of from his glass of champagne. “So, Kimi huh?”

“After a nice Hawaiian woman Mi- Valery and I met on the street. She taught us to play card games.” Kirill explained. “She was fun.”

Doug had no doubt, the nostalgic smile on his partner’s face spoke volumes. When a waitress walked by, he put his still half full glass on her tray and tugged at Kirill’s wrist. “We should dance.”

“What?!” Kirill’s face quickly turned bright red. “No way, these shoes hurt and-”

Doug slipped his hand into Kirill’s smaller hand. “Everyone is dancing, we don’t want to stand out.”

Kirill chewed on his lower lip. “Well, yeah but...”

Doug put his fingers under Kirill’s chin and made him look up to meet his eyes. “Don’t think, feel good right?” Doug smiled charmingly. “Trust me, it will be fine.”

For several seconds Kirill stared into Doug’s dark green eyes, then he smiled and nodded. Taking Doug’s hand. “You’re right.” Besides Greenwood would be stupid if she did something to betray herself at a public event like this.

Kirill’s face was still very pink as he and Doug made their way to the dance floor.

The music was not too loud. Nothing like at clubs or parties when you had to shout to be heard over the music. Kirill could even hear Doug humming along to the music.

Doug had a hand on his lower back, they were holding hands again. Doug’s hands were rough and warm. Kirill felt himself still blushing, his heart was racing, but with Doug humming and seeming so... relaxed. 

It was so nice, Kirill couldn’t stop smiling.

This was nice. They fell into step naturally. It wasn’t so amusingly awkward when he and Valery danced at the prom they organized for Max and he wasn’t sure to lead or be led. Now he knew. With Doug it was easy.

It wasn’t just because he was in a dress.

It felt like when Doug saved him from the military base. When Cooper escaped and the building was self-destructing, yet Kirill wasn’t afraid. Not with Doug there. It was like that. But better, because they were both safe now. 

Just a regular research mission.

“Don’t look up now.” Doug murmured, mouth close to Kirill’s ear. “But we’re getting company.”

Kirill gave a nod.

Seconds later there was a light tap on his shoulder and they turned and saw none other than Claire Greenwood. The blond was in a nice red dress, she didn’t look forty-plus at all tonight. She smiled at them. “Mind if I take over?”

“You want to dance with me ma’am?” Doug offered her a charming smile.

“Actually, I meant your date, Mr. Billingham.” Claire chuckled. “I already danced with two men tonight and just one woman.”

“Me?” Kirill blinked, tilting his head.

“Yes.” Claire held out her hand. “It’s fine if you refuse dear,” She leaned a bit closer. “The youth loves it, a politician who is not afraid to dance with someone of the same gender.” She whispered in a conspiring tone.

Well, this was the easiest way to keep an eye on her. Nodding Kirill took her offered hand.

Dancing with her was awkward. Kirill was tempted to lead considering how his dance partner was shorter than him, but from the woman’s tight grip on him, Kirill could guess she wanted to lead.

That was probably most fitting for a woman competing to rule this city.

“You’re a good dancer, miss...?”

“Kimi,” Kirill provided. Making sure to soften his voice. “Kimi... Ross.”

He looked over and spotted Doug standing at the buffet table, watching from afar. When he looked back at his dance partner he saw that Claire was looking at him with a frown on her face. “Eh... Miss Greenwood?”

“Have we met before?”

Wishing he had decided to get a wig or something a bit more extreme for his disguise, Kirill tried to laugh Claire’s question away. “Nooo, no, no where would I have met someone like you?”

For a few sounds longer, Claire stared at Kirill, then she laughed heartily. “If you say so dear.”

Kirill didn’t understand what was so amusing, but didn’t comment. If he gained her trust, he could freely ask her about her dead guard. They’d dance a bit more and then he’d start asking questions.

It seemed the world had other plans the night.

BANG

The music stopped and and the lights went out a few seconds after. People screamed and cried out looking around in fear. More shots were fired as four people dressed in black and wearing masks, barged into the party. They were carrying big heavy guns which they fired at random people. 

“Greenwood!” One of them shouted, aiming his gun at the first person he saw. A petrified waitress who stood frozen in fear. Gripping her tray with trembling hands. “Come out!”

There was no or else or warning. He pulled the trigger and shot the woman.

The sound echoed through the room.

The woman, no older than twenty-four, fell backwards. Blood splattering out of the hole in her chest.

Another woman screamed and started running.

So, did everyone else.

Chaos ensued.

People were bumping into each other, pushing people aside to get away from the danger faster. It was dark and the only light came in flashes when the guns fired.

Kirill wildly looked around. He caught a glimpse of Doug who had his gun out and was trying to aim at one of the shooters. A task too dangerous with so many civilians in danger. 

As Doug started to help people get to safety, Kirill patted his side, recalling how his dress had no pockets. His gun was with Doug. 

There was a harsh tug at his wrist and Kirill turned his attention back to Greenwood. 

“This way!” Claire hissed. “I know a safe route out of here.”

For half a second Kirill stared at her. Then he glanced back at Doug before nodding and letting Claire drag him along. He couldn’t blow his cover now.

* * *

 

For a short lady, Claire was fast. Of course, the adrenaline of having people with guns shooting at you helped a lot. They ran through a hallway towards an exit Kirill hadn’t noticed before. It was how those crooks got in there.

The green door opened and Kirill instinctively pulled Claire towards him. Moving so he was in front of her, protecting her from whoever came in.

Instead of more armed criminals, two large men in black suits entered.

Kirill’s shoulders sagged in relief when he recognized the two bodyguards. “Good you’re here.” He told the approaching men. “You need to get Miss Greenwood out of here!”

His words were ignored. The two got closer and grasped Kirill’s arms.

“What the-! Hey!” Alarmed Kirill tried to pull free. When that didn’t work, he began struggling. 

He kicked the bald man at his left causing him to let go.

Still half restrained, Kirill headbutted the man behind him. The guy cursed and lost his grip.

Kirill broke free and frantically looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. The sounds of sirens and gun shots was so loud and they were just in an empty hall. Nothing to use.

But the police were on their way, so that was something at least.

Glaring at the attackers, Kirill ducked as one of the guards lunged for him. His relief was short lived because a second later a fist connected to the side of his face. Kirill cried out in pain. He stumbled backwards.

Kirill threw another punch but his attacker dodged it. 

The fight didn’t last long. It was two against one and Kirill was in a dress which restrained his movement. Kirill didn’t try to win, just had to keep them busy long enough till the cavalry showed up.

That was what Kirill thought, right before a needle was stabbed into his neck.

Kirill immediately went still. He let out a strangled gasp, turning to see Claire pull the syringe out of his neck and stuff it back into her purse.

Suddenly Kirill’s body felt extremely heavy. Like too heavy... his legs could barely support him. He let out another gasp when his legs gave out. Strong arms immediately gripped his arms. The only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. 

It was hard to keep his head up, but Kirill tried to look at Claire. The world spun and his vision was blurry, but Kirill swore he saw her smile at him.

“Sorry for the manhandling dear.” She said. “But you’re going to have to bear with me for a while longer, Mr. Vrubel.”

Kirill opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But he could only groan and hung his head. Trying in vain to move as Greenwood’s bodyguards carried him outside.


	3. Lost

When the last ambulance finally drove Doug could finally let out a tired sigh. Shoulders sagging in exhaustion. Three hours later and yard in front of the hotel where the party had been held was still full. Police men, paramedics, reporters, camera men and a few leftover party goers littered the grass field. 

Doug turned around when his colleagues approached him. “This is a mess.”

Deana’s icy eyes were narrowed in frustration. “We didn’t even catch all of them! How were we this unprepared?!”

“They’ll be found.” Max had her arms crossed and was eyeing the group of officers. There was no reason to think that this attack had anything to do with anthem, so the seven-o agents weren’t allowed to meddle with this case.

Despite that Kay was writing down notes in her notepad. Even if she wasn’t allowed to work on this case, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be able to share notes with her old friends. She looked around becoming aware of something. “Where is Kirill?”

“He was with Greenwood last time I saw him.” Doug answered. “He was getting her out of the building.”

Around them the murmurs got louder as the reporters and cameramen rushed forward. The seven-o agents watched them gather around a black car moments before Claire Greenwood stepped out of it. The woman hadn’t changed outfits or redone her make up. 

Her face was pale, her make up smudged, yet the short woman stood proud as she faced the press. She took a deep breath before she started speaking. “Dear people of  Lisveletta , what happened here tonight was a tragedy.” She let out a shaky breath. “Today’s attackers made it clear they are against me an d my campaign. But I will not let this attack define me. Today was proof of how far the people who antagonize me will g o.” 

She looked forward, for a split-second Doug thought she was looking directly at them. He wasn’t sure. Claire went back to looking directly into the camera. “And we cannot- No, we will not let them win!”

When she finished her  speech  reporters started throwing their questions at her. Doug stopped listening then.

He looked over to the large black vehicle Claire had stepped out of. Waiting.

None of  Claire’s  guards were there. Why was the woman who always had bodyguards around her, alone right after an attempt on her life?

And where was Kirill?

* * *

Everything felt heavy and itchy when he woke up. His arms ached especially. He tried to stretch to get rid of some of the soreness, but quickly realized he couldn’t move his arms. Groaning Kirill opened his eyes to darkness. Something was covering his eyes, leaving him in the dark. Literally and figuratively as Kirill didn’t know how he got here. 

Wherever here was.

“Such a pretty sight.” A deep baritone voice commented. The person sounded close by.

“I... Where...?” Kirill blinked rapidly behind the blindfold. 

He heard footsteps getting closer. High heels clicking against tiles. Then a woman’s voice. “Are you with us Mr.  Vrubel ?”

That voice!

“Greenwood!” Kirill gasped, a flood of memories returning to him. He was at the party with Doug then Greenwood wanted to dance with him. There was an attack.... He and Greenwood had  ran  and her guard and him fought. She helped them. 

The woman chuckled. “Call me Claire,” Soft hands tugged at the blindfold and pulled it off. “We’ll know each other well after this.” 

Kirill winced when the blindfold was removed, needing to adjust to the brightness of the room. When it no longer hurt, he looked around. The first thing he saw was Claire kneeling in front of him a smile on her face.

Her two guards stood behind her, expressions neutral.

The room he was in didn’t give Kirill any clue as to where he’d been taken. A small room with a table and some chairs. There was a machine on the table. Kirill looked up and saw that his wrists were chained to the brick wall behind him.

A cast glance downwards showed that he was still in that dress, sitting on the tile floor. His legs spread in front of him. Shackled to the ground.

Kirill swallowed nervously and looked at Claire. “What is this??” He demanded. “Where am I?!”

“That’s not important right now dear.” Claire replied. “Not the right question you should be asking.”

That sounded like something his snooty teacher would have said too. Kirill glared at the woman. “You knew it was me.” He muttered, recalling that she had his name before he passed out. “You knew the entire time.”

“You need to work on your disguises. But yes, go on keep thinking out loud.” The woman encouraged.

“You... wanted me.” Kirill wasn’t sure. He didn’t know Claire personally. “ _ Why _ ?”

Claire smiled. “Because you’re not just a seven-o agent. You’re constable  Vrubel .”

“So?”

“The same Constable who had the temporary promotion to adjutant of our military when Cooper was revealed to be corrupt.” Claire clarified. “Perhaps the only seven-o agent who knows which chemicals are used to make the AMS-bullets.”

Kirill felt his heart sink. The AMS-Bullets... Claire came to the headquarters asking about them, but Kirill never imagined she’d go this far for the information. This was like when Esperanza took Doug, only there was no fake- 

“The attack!” Kirill exclaimed, tugging at his chains. “Did you- You seriously let that happen! People got hurt- That girl!”

“That’s a proper distraction dear. Now,” Claire straightened up, brushing away any crinkles in her skirt. “Will you make this quick and painless and tell me which chemicals I need to cure overdrives?”

Kirill stared at the woman. Eyes wide in disbelief, she had seriously planned her own attack?! To outsiders she’d appear as the victim, but that dead waitress and all those injuries- So she could kidnap someone for information to use in her damn campaign! Kirill’s eyes narrowed and he glared at her. “You must be a psycho for real if you think I’m telling you anything!”

He expected her to shout. Get mad and curse. Or at least seem annoyed.

What Kirill didn’t expect was for her to smile.

“Alright.” Claire gave a curt nod. “I expected as much.” She glanced at her guards. “ _ Boys _ .”

Without a need of further instruction, the two guards approached Kirill. Kirill tensed, preparing himself for whatever was about to happen.

One of the men tangled his hand in Kirill’s hair and yanked his head back.

“Argh!” Kirill grit his teeth in pain. He tried to move his legs to kick out, but his feet were firmly chained to the floor. He hissed, feeling some of his hairs being pulled out. Kirill’s eyes widened in horror as he watched the man pull out a ball gag from the breast pocket of his black suit.

Kirill wildly shook his head and clamped his mouth shut.

The second guard was there to help already. Prying Kirill’s mouth open and stuffing the gag inside. His partner tied the leather straps, keeping the gag in place.

“ Nuuh !” Kirill protested, unable to close his mouth around the  red  ball in his mouth. He glared at Claire as drool began to pool around the gag.

Claire was still  smiling.  “If you’re not going to tell me what I want to know why should I let you talk?” She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

The guards weren’t finished yet. He was blindfolded again. He expected that to be it. He could hear the guards walking around. Someone left the room. That left him with Claire and one guard still.

“I’m going to give you time to think about what you should do.” Claire told him, tone gentler than such a creepy lady was allowed to sound. “I’ll be back later.”

The guard got closer again and Kirill held his breath, wondering what came next. There were hands on his head. Next thing he knew a headphone was put on him. Blocking out all sound .

Kirill’s eyes widened behind the blindfold, stunned by the silence. He couldn’t see and now he couldn’t hear anything at all. Kirill tried to shout past the gag in his mouth. He felt himself make the noise but no sound reached his ears.

Heart beating faster already Kirill frantically shook his head trying to get the headphones or blindfold off of him. To no avail.

Claire and her guards watched the detective in interest. Observing his reaction to being shut off from his senses. “What do you say Tom? Let’s leave him with his thoughts.” Claire asked as she started walking to the door.

Tom nodded, lips curling upwards. “That gag matches his dress.”

Claire looked over her shoulder at  captured  detective and nodded. “It’s a pretty sight I agree.”

* * *

 

The team knew something wasn’t right. Doug knew when Kirill wasn’t with Greenwood that something went terribly wrong. Kirill wouldn’t be missing in action when things had gone this bad. He’d be there helping in any way he could.

Not even Deana doubted that.

“Apple says that the security cameras were shut down by those crooks.” Max informed them, phone still in hand.

Doug looked at the back door. He’d seen Kirill  leave with Claire, had even worried if Kirill was going to blow their cover in order to fight against the attackers. Turns out he should have worried about other things. “What about his view Jack?”

Kay sadly shook her head. “It’s offline. Apple said he’s trying to get it working again, but till then...”

“We have nothing.” Doug concluded grimly.

“We should check his house.” Max suggested. “Maybe he got hurt and went home.”

No one believed that possibility, but until Apple repaired the view jack, they had no leads. No tangible ones any way.

Doug shook his head. He didn’t say a word as he left the group, walking to where Greenwood had been a few hours ago. She’d been the last to have seen Kirill, which made her their only lead.

* * *

It was good that they left him like this. He could think... and try to figure out how to escape. Silence was fine. So was the dark. And really it was stupid of his captors to gag him. Didn’t they want information from him? 

Kirill tried to calm himself those thoughts. Breathing through his nose, in and out. Everything was fine as long as he didn’t panic. 

So, what if he couldn’t see or hear?

He could ignore the way his skin crawled and itched. How his heart was beating so fast Kirill wondered how it didn’t burst through his chest like in the movie he’d seen on TV. No, that wasn’t a heart that burst through someone’s chest. It had been aliens.

Lately Kirill was so done with space.

_ Focus _

Had to focus and think. It should be easy to focus in this silence, but he couldn't. It felt like there were bugs crawling all over his skin. His arms and legs were numb and-

Too fucking quiet...

It felt wrong.  His senses gone. Even his thoughts seemed to disappear in the silence.

How long had it been it since Claire left? Two hours?  Five? There was no way for Kirill to know. 

Something warm and wet landed on his chest and Kirill stiffened. Body tense as he waited for something to happen. Eventually another drop of something landed on him. Kirill’s eyes widened behind the blindfold and he groaned in mortification when he realized what it was. 

Drool.

He was drooling around the ball gag.

Kirill didn’t want to imagine what he looked like. Arms chained above him, blindfolded... god he was even wearing a dress! A typical damsel in distress.

Some hero he was.

His arms were already aching but that didn’t stop Kirill from trying to free wrists. The metal didn’t budge. There was a way though. He’d seen it in movies and heard all kinds stories. The hero dislocating their wrist or breaking their thumb to get out of handcuffs...

Even if he had the guts to try that, Kirill didn’t know how he could do that when his hands were this far apart. 

Doug might know how to.

Then again Doug hadn’t tried anything like that when he was kidnaped by Esperanza.

He kept trying to free his wrists, all he accomplished was rubbing his wrists raw. He stilled, breathing out heaving through his nostrils. Maybe this wasn’t too bad. He was left alone and unharmed. 

The silence was unnerving and steadily making him twitchy, but at least he had time to think.

Why did Claire need to make a cure for overdrive? Did she plan to use anthem? No, no she needed it for her campaign... _ his skin itched. _  But why? What good did a drug do for her campaign? She just wanted to be mayor....

Anthem wasn’t big in the rest of the world. Just here. The army kept it under wraps.

No one there knew of course that anthem came from space. Claire didn’t either. But she could use it the same the people of  Nikai  did. Create a stronger army. Claire would gain respect and rise in power...

The lady couldn’t even handle the power she had now.

Resolve renewed, Kirill tried the binds around his ankles, testing his movement. Maybe if he could-

Icy water was splashed onto him and Kirill shrieked through his gag, sputt ering. His nostrils flared as he struggled to calm down from the shock. 

Before he could even recover from the first wave another bucket of ice water was emptied over him. Soaking into the dress, making it cling to his skin. 

The headphones were plucked from his head.

“Sorry for that dear,” Claire spoke sweetly. “But you looked far too comfortable there.” She tutted. “Can’t fall asleep now. You need to tell me which chemicals I need to control the anthem overdrive.” 

Someone pulled the gag from his mouth, Kirill wasted no time and spat in her direction, lip quivering as he shivered. 

Someone clicked their tongue, next thing he knew a fist connected with his stomach and Kirill wheezes, back connected with the stone wall as he had the air knocked out of him.

“Then you decided how the rest of your stay here will be.” Claire let out a disappointed sigh. 

The  soundproof headphone was put back in place. They left the gag hanging around Kirill´s neck though. Kirill couldn’t be relieved about that. He’d rather have the stuff his mouth with that gross ball gag, preventing him from spilling important information.

He’d have preferred a lot of things over the absolute silence that came with those darn headphones.

One of Claire’s guards held his head back, grip tight on the  side’s  of Kirill’s face. A towel was placed over his face.

Despite knowing what was coming, Kirill still panicked when a bucket of water was thrown over his face.

* * *

 

Time went by infuriatingly slow but also  too fast. When the sun came up hours ago Doug spent a good ten minutes internally cursing. Hours passed while Kirill was out there somewhere.

Time was slow. He was still waiting for Apple to fix the view Jack so they could see what Kirill was seeing. Doug was still waiting for Greenwood’s audience to call them back to inform them where Claire was and to arrange a meeting. They had nothing to go on still.

No not nothing.

Currently Doug was walking through the halls of seven-o headquarters, making h is way to the interrogation room. Two officers from the  Lisveleta  police department would be bringing over two of the shooters from yesterday’s disaster.

Doug had  a list of questions for them.

His phone ran and Doug stopped walking, frown deepening when he saw who called him. 

“Derick?” 

“Doug, is Kirill with you?” It wasn’t his ex-partner’s voice who answered him. “He didn’t call last night and I know he went to that party last night.” The anxiety and fear  was  palpable in Valery’s voice. “He always calls after and now on the news...” Doug could hear Valery take a deep breath. “Is he alright?” 

God, Doug didn’t want to be the one to answer that question.

Doug was blunt, he knew that. At the police academy students were thoughts how to handle all kinds of conversations. Bad news conversations were practiced a lot of course and Doug had done plenty in the past ten years.

Telling people that their loved one was killed or had overdosed. That last one had become more common once he started working for seven-o. 

It never became easier.

This was so much harder though. He knew Valery. Knew what the  Vrubels  went through. Valery and Kirill already lost each other once.

Maybe it was because Doug felt just and anxious as Valery sounded.

It was hard to speak past the sudden tightness in his throat. Doug closed his eyes and pressed his back against the wall. Slowly sliding down to the floor. “Valery, listen...” 


End file.
